Feel Alone
by RealCY
Summary: Pertanyaan itu yang selalu menghantui pikiranku "Kenapa aku sendirian dan bukan orang lain?" "untuk apa memikirkan orang lain?" "apa gunanya orang lain?" Kim Jongin . DO Kyungsoo (GS) semua pemain akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu sorry typo(s) terinspirasi dari berbagai cerita dan ide sendiri


Pagi itu, seorang pria tampan baru saja memarkirkan kendaraannya dan berbegas memasuki sebuah sekolah. Langkahnya yang terkesan begitu menakutkan, dingin, tak ada kesan ramah sekalipun membuat orang disekitarkan memandangnya heran. Mengapa ada pria setampan itu begitu dingin terhadap semua orang. Padahal hari itu adalah tahun pelajaran barunya sebagai siswa kelas 2.

Lain halnya dengan pria itu, seorang gadis dengan mata bulatnya dan rambut panjangnya yang terurai tampak tak bisa menghentikan senyumnya dari tadi. Baginya ini merupakan sebuah hal yang paling membahagiakan, pasalnya ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah menengan atas dan yang paling amat menyenangkan adalah ia bisa masuk sekolah favorit dengan beasiswa yang ia dapatkan dengan susah payah.

"Kyungsoo" panggil sesorang dari kejauhan

"Baekhyun.."

"Kau sekolah ditempat ini juga?"

"ya begitulah.. cah ayo cepat aku tak ingin terlambat" kata kyungsoo dambil merangkul temannya.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo ayo kita ke kantin, aku lapar sekali.." rengek baekhyun

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kau ingin pesan apa baek?"

"entahlah aku ingin sesuatu yang lezat.. aaa bagaimana kalau eskrim?"

"Ya! Bukankah kau bilang kau lapar eoh?"

"tidak jadi.. kajja! ayo kita beli eskrim"

.

.

.

"kau rakus sekali membeli 2eskrim sekaligus baek"

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi ucapan kyungsoo ia hanya fokus dengan eskrimnya sambil berjalan.

Brakk

"mianhae.. mianhae.. aku tak sengaja" ucap baekhyun sambil mengelap baju namja yang ia tabrak tadi, ia sangat betul-betuk ketakutan

Pria itu hanya menatapnya datar tak berbicara sedikitpun, kyungsoo hanya bisa mengepal tangannya sebal karena sikap namja itu.

Byurr

"apa masalahmu!" ucap kyungsoo geram, ia menyiram namja itu dengan minuman dingin yang ia beli di kantin tadi.

"apa masalahmu!" bentak namja itu

"kyungsoo apa yang kau lakukan" ucap baek kearah kyungsoo. Saat itu juga banyak siswa lain yang melihat sambil berbisik-bisik kearah kyungsoo, baekhyun dan namja itu.

"diam baek! Ya! Kau tak bisakah kau bersikap baik eoh? Sahabatku ini sudah meminta maaf padamu tapi kau malah menghiraukannya!"

Namja itu hanya menatap kyungsoo sinis dan pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo. Hal itu benar-benar membuat kyungsoo geram dan tak bisa tinggal diam.

"kyungsoo-ya" cegah baekhyun dengan menarik tangan kyungsoo agar ia tidak mengejar namja itu

"mengapa kau mencegahku eoh?"

"nanti akan kujelaskan kyung"

.

.

.

"APA!?" teriak kyungsoo disebuah kafe dekat sekolahnya

"ya! Kecilkan suaramu kyung"

"ja-ja-jadi namja itu bernama Kim Jongin? Pemilik sekolah itu? Kenapa kau baru cerita sekarang?" tanya kyungsoo sambit terbata-bata

"hehe.. mianhae kyung.. aku-"

Saat baekhun hendak bercerita tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi

"sms dari siapa baek?"

"hehehe.. maaf kyung aku harus pergi nanti aku akan bercerita lagi kepadamu, sampai jumpa" ucap Baekyung cepat-cepat dan langsung meninggalkan kyungsoo

"ya! Baekhyun-ah dasar kau! Aissshhh!" Kyungsoo kesal sekarang ia pergi meninggalkannya sendirian dengan pesanan baekhyun yang begitu banyak dan belum diabayar.

 _Baekhyun-ah bukankah kau yang mentraktirku? Kenapa lagi-lagi aku yang harus membayar?_ Rutuknya dalam hati

.

.

.

Hari ini hari yang begitu menyebalkan bagi Kyungsoo. Bagaimana tidak tadi ia harus bertemu dengan namja bermuka datar tadi dan ia harus membayar semua pesanan baekhyun yang membuat uang jajannya terkuras selama seminggu. Sedari tadi kyungsoo hanya berjalan sambil memikirkan kejadian tadi namun tiba-tiba langkahnya ketika melihat seorang namja yang dikeroyok oleh segerombolan remaja yang notabenenya masih anak sekolah.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Aku akan menelepon polisi!" teriak kyungsoo sambil menggenggam ponselnya.

Segerombolan remaja itu langsung bergegas pergi seperti ketakutan. Seketika itu juga kyungsoo langsung menghampiri namja yang dikeroyok tadi dan betapa ia terkejutnya bahwa namja itu adalah Kim Jongin

"Jo-jongin?" Ia merasa aneh jongin benar-benar menatap kyungsoo dengan matanya yang sayu berbeda dengan waktu tadi kyungsoo memarahinya wajah jongin benar benar datar.

"kau kenapa disini?" tanya kyungsoo pelan sambil membantunya bediri. Namun saat hendak berdiri jongin

Grepp

tiba-tiba ia pingsan, pingsan dalam keadaan memeluk kyungsoo. Kyungso menyadari hal itu ia panik harus berbuat apa dan yang paling ia bingung mengapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar dengan sangat kencang.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong ini cerita baru aku dan sebelumnya aku pernah aku pernah posting cerita disini dan tiba-tiba ide aku mati begitu aja dan ga aku lanjutin cerita itu deh. Tapi kali ini aku janji bakalan lanjutin cerita ini gomawooo please review ya lanjut apa ngganya tergantung kakak-kakak semua hehe aku bakalan fast update klo minimal udah ada 10lebih reviews hehe...


End file.
